(1) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a display device that has a substrate with a plurality of light-emitting elements mounted thereon, it has been proposed that a sealing member is interposed between a mask covering the substrate and a case for purpose of waterproof.